


Family Fighters

by castheangel666



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Guns, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, cutiea, villian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Rob, Denise, and Lauren are villians. Feared by everyone. Despite this, they love each other. Don’t touch them. The others will kill you. Credit to @blue-shite and @annawilson1606 on tumblr for some of the ideas





	1. Introduction

Screams filled the room as the three people entered. To some, that might look silly. A small Latina girl, a blonde teenager girl, and a tall skinny guy? Not exactly frightening.

 

But this was Zazamar, where these three people were the most feared people. For good reason too.

 

The oldest, and most feared, was one Lauren Lopez. She was small, but she was dangerous. You didn’t speak unless spoken to. You didn’t make eye contact. You didn’t get in her way. If you did, you’d be shot.

 

The second oldest, and surprisingly least feared was Robert Manion. He was tall and skinny and shy. He was funny and he was good with kids. Despite this, no one who tried to mess with him was ever seen again.

 

Denise Donovan was the last. She was taller than Lauren and shorter than Robert. She didn’t take shit from anyone. She didn’t give warnings and she didn’t ask twice.

 

Lauren fired her gun into the air a few times to get everyone’s attention. More people screamed.

 

“Shut up!” she yelled, “get on the ground. Keep your hands where we can see them!”

 

“Denise, you watch them. Don’t let them leave. Don’t let them move. Rob, you come with me.”

 

Rob nodded, following her further into the bank. “What are we getting again?”

 

“Some old, rich, white guy keeps a bunch of gems in here. They could get us a pretty good profit,” Lauren said, shooting the lock off the safe.

 

“Oh, okay.” Robert was a sweetheart to people he liked. Lauren couldn’t find it in her cold, dead heart to be harsh to him.

 

They swung the door open and there they were. Diamonds, rubies, and sapphires all glittering in the light.

 

Lauren stepped forward, but Robert stopped her.

 

“Somethings not right.”

 

“What?”

 

“That was too easy,” Robert’s blue eyes scanned the room, “there’s trip wires. Got a knife?”

 

Lauren nodded wordlessly, passing the Bowie knife to him. He crouched down and sliced the wires.

 

“Good catch.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They began to fill the bags, their gloves hands moving quickly. Robert hummed quietly to himself. Lauren fought off a smile.

 

They ran back to the lobby, where Denise was screaming at the people. She wouldn’t hurt them unless they tried to resist, but scaring them never hurt.

 

“C’mon, Denise, let’s bounce!” Lauren called, and the three of them ran back to their car.

 

“Fuck,” Lauren breathed out, rubbing her neck as Robert began to drive, Denise leaning against her, “good job, guys.”

 

“Mhm. Which hideout you want?” Rob asked.

 

“The one on Elm and Gatsby.”

 

Rob nodded and away they drove, leaving nothing but panic and chaos behind them.


	2. Denise and Lauren chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denise and Lauren talk and Lauren remembers her regrets

They got home, exhausted and sweaty.

 

“Laur, I love you to death, but do we really need these clothes? They’re so warm,” Robert peeled off his sweater.

 

“You never know when you might be kidnapped and taken to Russia, Rob,” Lauren smiled, “I’ll start on dinner, you two go shower.”

 

Robert went off immediately. He hated being unclean. Denise dwindled.

 

“What’s up, ‘Nise?”

 

“What are we doing tomorrow?” The blonde teenager asked.

 

“Training,” Lauren looked over at her, “why?”

 

“I was hoping we could go shopping or something. Even if it was just for groceries. You haven’t let me go out in weeks.”

 

Lauren knew she was harsher on Denise than Robert, but Robert was...different. He was sensitive, sweet, and gentle. He hated loud noises. Lauren remembered the first time she yelled at him.

 

Robert had messed up. He didn’t catch the runaway and Lauren was pissed.

 

“COME ON! ITS NOT THAT HARD!” she screamed at the tall sixteen year old, “HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FUCK THIS UP?”

 

She raged at him for a few minutes until she finally stopped to take a breathe.

 

“I’m sorry,” Robert choked, “I’m sorry, please, I’ll do better.” And then suddenly he was crying, and obviously trying to hide it.

 

“Oh, Rob...” Lauren stepped forward. He flinched back, curling up on the couch.

 

“I’m sorry! Please, don’t hurt me, I’ll go!” he was sobbing, breathing heavily, and showed no signs of stopping.

 

“Robert,” Lauren sat next to him, rubbing his back, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like yelling, I’m the only one who should be sorry.”

 

She pulled him into a hug and he cried into her shoulder. Slowly, the sobs turned into whimpers and the whimpers turned into deep breaths. He was asleep.

 

Lauren kissed his forehead and draped a blanket over him. She promised herself that she would never yell at him, if she could help it.

 

“So?” Denise asked, pulling Lauren back to the future.

 

“Yeah, I think we could do that after training. Be a nice reward after today,” she agreed, smiling at the younger girl, “go shower, dinner will be ready soon.”

 

“Thanks Lauren!” Denise grinned, running off.

 

Lauren turned back to the pasta, pouring it into the pot. It had been a long day, and she was already ready for bed.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a nightmare. His sisters help

Denise fell asleep fairly quickly after dinner and evening training.

 

They’d gotten up at five to get to the bank, which was on the other side of town, and take the employees and any early customers hostage before the bank was too busy. Robert went to the front to lock the doors. When a higher up came to investigate why the bank appeared to be closed, he found the three most feared people in the state pointed three guns at him. They’d gotten the vault number from him and managed to get the gems out without killing anyone. Then they had had to drive for a couple hours to get to one of their safe houses. They had a few, scattered throughout the state. They only stayed in each for a few weeks at a time. Anyway, they hadn’t gotten there until six, which meant they weren’t in bed until 10.

 

Denise fell asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later to a scream. Robert.

 

Sure enough, Robert was on Lauren’s bed, shaking.

 

“S-sorry,” he grinned sheepishly at his sisters, “bad dream.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Lauren stated firmly, “it’s fine.”

 

Robert nodded, chewing on his thumb nail. “It was my parents.”

 

Denise wasn’t surprised. Robert often talked about what he had dreamt about, if only because he was too tired to realize.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. They were burning me with their cigarettes.”

 

Denise and Lauren shared knowing looks. Robert was covered in circle scars.

 

“Then they-they set me on fire,” Robert looked ready to cry, so Lauren intervened.

 

“Come on, Rob, let’s get you back to bed,” Lauren gestured to her bed. It was a Queen, which meant it was the biggest of all of theirs, but it was still a tight squeeze. Lauren was in the middle, curled around Robert, and Denise was curled around her.

 

“I love you both so much,” Robert mumbled.

 

“Love you too,” Denise said softly.

 

Lauren made an agreeing noise, and they all drifted off to a much more peaceful sleep.


	4. Breakfast and Shopping

Robert woke up first, as he usually did. The Australian went downstairs and started the coffee machine for the other two. He began to crack eggs into a pan, singing softly to himself.

 

His ears pricked as Denise came downstairs, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before going to get her coffee.

 

“I convinced Laur to let us go shopping later,” she mentioned, dumping three packs of sugar into the cup.

 

“Omg, finally!” Robert grinned, “it’s been so long!”

 

“Yeah,” Denise slumped into her chair at the table. Robert put a plate of eggs in front of her. “Thanks.”

 

Lauren came down the stairs, yawning. “Coffee.”

 

Robert passed the mug to her (black. Disgusting).

 

“Your eggs are almost ready,” he told her, flipping the eggs. Lauren couldn’t handle the texture scrambled eggs, so Robert made hers fried.

 

“Thanks, Robbie,” she sat next to her sister, “how you doin, ‘Nise?”

 

“Good,” Denise mumbled around her eggs.

 

“Good. How about you, Rob?”

 

“I’m doing okay,” Robert said carefully, “better than last night, anyway.”

 

“Fair.” Lauren took her plate.

 

“So, Dee says we’re going shopping today?” he asked hopefully.

 

“After target practise,” Lauren nodded.

 

“You’re the best,” Robert took a bruised apple from the bowl.

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ll do dishes,” Denise volunteered, taking her plate to the sink.

 

—time cut to after practise—

 

Robert dressed himself nicely, leggings, a skirt and a tank top with a bit of concealer and mascara. He finished with a flower crown. It had been his birthday present when he turned 21.

 

Lauren dressed proper, jeans and a hoodie. She did her makeup, smiling as she did so. It was one of the few things she enjoyed doing.

 

Denise didn’t give a fuck. She wore sweat pants and a hoodie with a beanie. No makeup. She didn’t like doing those kind of things. Her siblings never tried to force it on her.

 

They set off for the market, adding sunglasses for extra disguise.

 

“Anywhere in particular we need to go?” Lauren asked.

 

“I need more eyeliner and we need fruit, bread, and eggs,” Robert replied, smiling. He loved being outside.

 

“And milk,” Denise added.

 

“Okay,” Lauren flipped through her purse, “we have enough to get an ice cream after, I think.”

 

“Really?” They never got ice cream.

 

“Yeah. Here, Robbie, go buy your eyeliner and pick me up a blusher. Me and Dee will go get the groceries,” Lauren passed her brother a twenty dollar bill.

 

“Thanks, Laur! Meet you at the ice cream shop!” Robert made his way to the pharmacy.

 

He searched for Lauren’s blush first, grabbing the “Summer Rose” shade he knew she preferred. He found his eyeliner and took them to the counter.

 

The guy scanned the items, looking Robert up and down.

 

“I’d say you kinda look like that Robert Manion guy, but he’d never be caught dead dressed like that,” he told him.

 

Robert grit his teeth. “Ha ha, yeah, right...”

 

“That’ll be eighteen-ninety seven.”

 

Robert payed and left quickly. The ice cream shop was at the end of the market.

 

He sat down, ignoring the odd looks he was getting. He was used to it. He was. It was fine.

 

Lauren and Denise soon joined him.

 

“What are you guys getting?” Lauren asked.

 

“Caramel-chocolate in a cup,” Robert said. It was well-known between the three of them that Robert had the sweetest tooth.

 

“Mint chocolate chip,” Denise told her.

 

Lauren nodded, going up to order. She brought it back and they walked home, enjoying their icy treat.


End file.
